Nassa
This character was made by Fly, adopted by Skyfire, and finnally adopted by Wildfire. Cool Coding by Wisps and Spirals '''' Appearance- Nassa, as you can see is a hybrid. Her main scale color is an indigo grey while her upper scales are a Dark purplish black. She gets her indigo coloring and highlights from her SeaWing mother. the obsidian black and grays come from her father who was a NightWing. She has bioluminescent markings here and there on her face but no were else besides her tail. Nassa's underbelly is a pale grey and Has light purple bioluminescent dots and lines going down both sides of her belly that end at the her tail. Nasssa's black horns on the top of her head are wavy and end with sharp points. Her wings have a blue sheen That is freckled with stars in the webbing. Her body proportions are pretty average for the hybrid she is. She has thick legs covered with seawing swimming muscle built up from being the ocean dwelling creature that she is. Her body has the basic outer layer of fat that keeps her from freezing to death in the deep ocean while also keeping her buoyant. Her head has a seawing-nightwing snout shape, that maintains the nightwing beak with her sharper seawing features. The fin on her back doesn't fully connect with the spines. Personality- Nassa is a very rambunctious dragonet. History- Nassa was born to a rouge nightwing and a seawing diplomat. They both had, had plans for running away with the egg they had for their own specific reasons. Nassa's mother had acted first and had succeeded in taking the egg to the summer palace.So Nassa was hatched in the seawings kingdom with a group of strange dragons around her including her mother, Agate. Nassa had remembered how Agate had looked, stern and sharp, a face quite a bit to spiky for a seawing. Nassa was taken by the dragon that she would soon know as her mother to a quite room, leaving the murmuring crowd of seawings behind them. The second that they had entered the tiny room far away from any other dragon Agate's sharp snout took on an worried expression." Oh little one what a sight you are... I do not know if you have any powers, but for the good of all the seawings I hope you do." In that moment Nassa had noticed how this dragons eyes glinted with expectation but also love. Nassa's first 2 years of life were a well guarded secret. She had lived in the lower areas of the summer palace. Nassa hadn't known why she was kept down their then, but it was probably because of her hybrid looks she'd soon learn. The dark caverns in the depths of the palace were always shadowed. The tiny glints of light that gleamed from the surface gave the place a feeling of being in a perpetual dawn. Nassa never really minded the dark (as she found her tiny den quite beautiful), the one thing that bothered her was how she was always alone. Agate only ever came down to ask questions about her powers and feed her, sometimes a quick chat or lesson on the side. After 2 years of living in her little cavern unable to get past the locked gate, her pretty little den started feeling more like a prison. Maybe it was. As the second year progressed her mother was becoming more aggressive and agitated that her powers hadn't "come" yet with each passing day. The one thing she was happy about was how now on special occasions her mother would bring two or three other dragons with her. One seawing in particular was a recurring figure. He was always kind to her, she had noticed how he always carried scrolls with him. at times when her mother would be checking on the locks of the gate he would let her look at some of his scrolls. They were usually filled with maps about astronomy and celestial bodies, but on occasion sometimes he'd bring something about folklore or fiction. On one particular day Agate had become very impatient with her(she had just asked a question about what tomorrows weather was going to be) and struck Nassa hard with her tail when she wouldn't answer. Nassa remembered watching how her usually calm, level headed and loving mother had turned viscous in seconds. The seawing who was becoming more and more common in Agates visits had, had a hard look on his face directed to mother at that moment. She didn't take notice. That night when Agate had left, Nassa awoke to that same seawing shaking her, and telling her to get up. As she lifted her head, Nassa saw how the lock to the gate was lying broken on the floor. When she had turned around she saw the seawing almost frantically tieing a weird basket onto his back. She was worried, what was he doing here? Nassa was about to ask, when the seawing looked at her and seemingly read her mind. Or her face? "I'm going to get you out of here." He said. Before she could respond this dragon had scooped her up and placed her in the soft pack on his back and without hesitation began running through the twisting passage ways that lead beyond the gate. In minutes they had made it to the open plaza like area of the summer palace.When Nassa looked up she suddenly realized how much she had wanted to look at the sky until she saw the almost black blue night, with the uncountable amount of stars that she had only seen in maps littering it. That was when the seawing that she had been strapped to yelled "Hold on tight." and then they were air born. She had only ever glided from the tall rock in her den to the ground before. She had never flown, or at least had felt the sensation of flying. It was terrifying. Nassa's next years of life would be just as exhilarating and scary as that first flight had been. She would soon learn that the dragon that had saved her was named Latirus and that she would be living with this dragon on an island far out into the sea kingdom. In this time Nassa would learn many different things, grow an aspiration for science and astronomy and learn more about the outside world. Relationships- Latirus-She quite likes Latirus not only because he saved her from her mother, but he is also a total geeky and nerdy dragon that likes teaching her new things. He kinda see's himself as a father figure but Nassa thinks of him more as a older brother than a parent of any kind. This could be because they have a relationship that's very mutually joyous and silly or maybe because he lets her do whatever dangerous thing she wants without batting an eye at it like a good parent would do. Agate-She doesn't know what to think anymore...probably negative though. Aurora Borealis- Nassa has ran into this strange hybrid on her homes shore a little after a giant storm Latirus had appparently decided was ok for Nassa to go out in. She finds Aurora to be a little queer but she has nothing against him, despite him being a little weirder than even her. (At least in her opinion; sometimes she thinks she might be wrong about that.) Aurora only stayed at her island home for a few days, resting some painful injuries under a few low palm tree's, saying he had to return to mainland as soon as possible to find his friends after he flew into a storm after them. Nassa will say she sorta've misses the IceWing hybrid, as they would talk for hours about all sorts of things. TO BE ADDED ON TO Trivia- -Latiruses Screaming is the most funny sound on the whole planet to her. -She would probably go exploring more often on the surrounding islands now that the war is over -Whenever she's angry or sad she'll go underwater and stare out into a dark underwater abyss for a while -The sound of rain and roaring oceans is the most calming sound ever to her Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (WildFireTheMudSkyWing)